


Let's Get It Started

by littleheaven70



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: The feeling's irresistible and that's how we move it.





	Let's Get It Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Password: Wembley


End file.
